My Last Breathe
by TehPencil
Summary: After suffering crucifixation by some unknown party Vincent Valentine must suffer the true might of the Demons that lurk within him, and along the way discover the real truth behind them. Can he handle the truth or will his humanity slip over the edge.


My Last Breathe

Eddie Woods

Chapter 1

Pain. He had lost count of the years he had went without it. It was a strange sensation, one he was eager to learn of again. Blood too. It had been even longer since he had seen the sight of his own blood. He was curious of it as he hang there, admiring the patterns the crimson liquid made on the ground far below. The ropes burned into his skin, again he felt the pain and was glad to feel it.

A small crowd of people had gathered at the base of the clock tower, all pointing and shouting. The town of Kalm would get no sleep tonight as it's people stared up in wonder at him.

About 30 feet above them Vincent had began to examine his wounds with utmost patience. They had tried roping him first, but had realized that he would be able to claw away his bindings. The ex-Turk had no such intention to do so at the time, mildly interested in what this group of people were doing. Along with the ropes they had proceeded to nail large metal spikes into his hands, finding it harder to do so on Vincents gauntleted hand. It had taken the better part of an hour to get past the nameless metal covering.

He began to wonder if they had drugged him, he had felt only mild resistance against them, breaking numerous bones and causing various other injuries. His eyes did seem unfocused during the brawl, his movements also hampered by some force.

The pain was spreading throughout, feeding his body with a peculiar tingling sensation and bringing new feelings which he has long since forgotten. The drug it seemed had began to fade, awakening the Demonic nightmares which resided inside of Vincent, festering for revenge.

He tried to move his arms away from the tower, finding his efforts futile and another surge of pain radiated through his body. Distantly he heard the rush of Avalanche as they began to climb the stairs inside the tower, his eyes beginning to falter as he struggled to stay awake..

From a side door a few feet away from him, Cloud began to unfasten the rope binding Vincent to the tower. Swearing under his breath he saw the metal spikes embedded in his friends hands, unable to assist further. Chaos raged inside him, the unholy creature from the darkest pits of hell screamed for release. His breathe became ragged and heavy, his eyes faltering more and more into the same darkness form which Chaos stirred.

Every thing turned black, a fierce silence shrouding Vincent as he became engulfed in . Avalanche watched in quiet awe as the Ex-Turk body began to change slowly. His shoulders elongating and forming wings. His eyes bled crimson light, his scarlet pupils seemingly on fire. The blood stained spikes shuddered and groaned as his hands changed into claws, grasping for freedom towards the night sky. Chaos reigned in it's hosts place, it's screams and bellows challenging the very last shreds of Vincents humanity.

"Damnit! Get to the Highwind!" Cloud barked as Chaos wrenched it's clawed hand free from the first spike, leaving a gaping hole in its place with blood pouring freely from it. With intense strength Chaos had soon freed his other hand, scattering bricks upon those still watching in horror below. The Hell beast cared not for them, it's massive ripped wings outlining it against the pale gray moon. It could smell the stench of humanity, the very life force of the humans reeking a foul odor to Chaos.

_It would have to be purged, human kind has long since been a plague upon the planet. _

_But not tonight, not tonight..._

With a final roar threatening to render the very heavens asunder, Chaos soared above Kalm it's demonic battle cry warning those in it path. Following slowly behind it was the Highwind, a very demonic presence itself in it territory, trudging along at a safe pace behind Chaos. On it's main deck Avalanche watched the beast slowly becoming smaller, their worries and thoughts their own to ponder.

One thing was for sure, they had feared that their friend had given in to his most darkest of thoughts, becoming the one thing he had always despised. A monster.


End file.
